


Synergy

by Rem1con



Series: Rage Form [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I couldn't keep away from this so I wrote more, also it's beta'd this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con
Summary: Donald and Goofy find out about Rage Form.It... doesn't exactly go very well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I'd like to thank keito for beta-ing this fic for me. It was super nice to have a second pair of eyes look over the story before I posted it.
> 
> I've actually kind of had this sitting for a while now and only really recently felt it was good enough to post.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

“Sora… have you finally decided to call upon the darkness?”

Sora grit his teeth, glaring at Xemnas.

Sora and his friends, Donald and Goofy, had gone to Twilight Town in order to see if they could find a way to restore Roxas to his former glory. Along the way, they had discovered that both the Heartless and Nobodies had returned to the town, and arrived just in time to save some old friends from a horde of Shadows.

Said friends, Hayner, Pence, and Ollete, quickly volunteered to help Sora find a way to give Roxas his own body. After finding a way inside the old mansion (by picking the lock, after which they all realized Sora could have just unlocked the door with his keyblade), they quickly found the old terminal Ansem had hidden away in the basement. 

Unfortunately, they were unable to get any leads, and were forced to leave the mansion empty handed.

However, Ansem and Xemnas had shown up, accosting Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

_“I should have known these two were behind all of this,”_ Sora thought.

**‘Heh, if only they knew you’ve already got your own shadow to use,’** a voice rang out through his head.

**‘You’re right. I’ve got you by my side Aros, I don’t need any of their darkness,’** Sora replied.

Aros, the manifestation of Sora’s natural born darkness, was a very recent discovery. Sora had stumbled upon him just a few days ago, almost right before the start of his new adventure. Having accepted him, Sora felt more in tune with himself than he ever had.

The mental communication was a surprise though.

It had happened just yesterday, when Aros reached out to him in the Olympus Coliseum. It had nearly scared him to death, especially since he decided to speak up in the middle of a fight. Sora quickly adapted however, and the two had occasionally made small talk with each other.

“Go on then,” Ansem said, drawing his attention. “The shadows are never out of reach.”

Sora heard the tell-tale swoosh of several Heartless phasing in behind him, followed quickly by a handful of Nobodies.

He looked behind himself, seeing at least of dozen Neoshadows and Dusks, waiting to spring forward and attack.

“Now… set your Heart free!” Ansem and Xemnas said in unison, before retreating into a dark corridor.

“Wait!” Sora shouted, running after them. But he was too slow, and the corridor closed behind them.

**‘Tsk. Cowards,’** Aros grunted.

“Sora!” Goofy shouted, reminding Sora that they still had other problems to deal with.

**‘Look sharp,’** Aros advised, and Sora nodded, readying himself for battle.

One of the various Neoshadows let out a screech, and launched itself towards the trio, but was shot down by a chunk of ice courtesy of Donald. And just like that, pandemonium broke out.

The Neoshadows, being powerful Heartless, were already difficult to deal with, and to make matters worse, the Dusks seemed tougher to deal with than Sora remembered.

_“They seem slipperier than usual,”_ Sora mused, barely dodging out of the way of one of their whip-like limbs.

**‘Can’t you do that one trick to slip behind them?’** Aros questioned.

**‘Reversal? I completely forgot about that one,’** Sora replied. **‘Thanks for the reminder Aros!’**

**‘Don’t mention it.’**

Sora batted away a Heartless with his keyblade, and only barely saw it get beheaded by Goofy’s shield before blocking a headbut from another Dusk. The Nobody moved to attack again, but Sora was ready for it. With a quick burst of energy, Sora slid across the ground, smoothly placing himself right behind the Dusk ready to counter. 

Right as he was getting ready to strike back however, it suddenly twisted it’s torso at a seemingly impossible angle and struck Sora. 

That was all it took for it to follow through with another strike, catching Sora across the face. 

He bit back a curse as he stumbled back, before clumsily rolling away from a Heartless that he only barely heard in time. 

_“Well_ that _went well…”_

A quick check around the battlefield showed that Donald and Goofy weren’t faring much better. Donald was blasting Heartless left and right with bolts of fire and lightning to hold them back, while Goofy was chugging a potion to heal a nasty looking gash on his arm. 

“Damn it,” Sora muttered. 

Sora quickly considered switching out the keychain on his weapon to something more defensive, but quickly realized he would likely never get the few precious seconds needed with so many enemies ganging up on him. 

Thinking quickly, he focused for about half a second before shooting off several dense globs of water, knocking the Heartless and Nobodies around him flat on their backs. He then rushed forward and started stabbing as many of them as he could in the head, dispersing a good chunk of them. 

Sora nearly yelled in frustration when he spotted several more pop into existence. 

****‘Oh come on, that’s got to be cheating!’** **

Sora didn’t respond, too busy working his way towards Donald and Goofy. The former of the two looking exhausted. 

“Donald, how’s your magic?” Sora asked. 

“I’m all out!” Donald complained. 

“Yeah, and we don’t have any eithers either,” Goofy added. 

_“Damn it,”_ Sora thought. 

He quickly spun around and lashed out with his keyblade, destroying a Dusk that tried to catch him off guard. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Donald burying the tip of his wand into the chest of another one with a grunt. 

****‘Aros, this isn’t looking too good. Got any ideas?’** **

**‘Just one,’** Aros answered. **‘And I’m not sure how much you’ll like it.’**

**‘I don’t think we’re in a situation where I can complain much,’** Sora said, twisting around two Heartless that tried to tackle him. 

**‘Alright then,’** Aros said, **‘My idea is that you let me step forward a little bit, and we fight together.’**

Sora nearly stumbled, and had to hastily block another strike, kicking away the offending Nobody. 

******‘What? But… Donald and Goofy are right there. What happens if they see… you know?’** ** **

Aros sighed. **‘Normally I’d be a little more hesitant to suggest this, but I don’t think we’re in a situation where we can worry about it.’**

**‘Besides,’** Aros reassured. **‘It’s not like I’ll be taking over the driver's seat completely. I’ll just be… co-piloting.’**

_“That’s not what I’m worried about…”_ Sora thought to himself, thinking about how his friends would likely react once they saw what would definitely be a blatant use of darkness. 

_“Then again…”_ he considered as he incinerated a Neoshadow. _“It was gonna come out sooner or later, and it’s be better to do it now when I can save us all from this mess.”_

**‘All right Aros,’** Sora answered. **‘Let’s do this!’**

At that confirmation, Sora felt a surge of darkness well up from inside of him. Almost instantly, the burst forth, covering him in a cocoon of shadows. 

At once, everybody stopped fighting, and turned towards the spectacle. 

“Sora!” Donald shouted in despair, assuming that the worst had happened. 

Then, almost as quickly as it appeared, the bubble burst apart, revealing Sora. 

At least, Donald thought it was Sora. 

The figure was coated in inky black darkness from head to toe with glowing yellow eyes. Their fingers sharpened into claws, and a fluid that looked suspiciously like blood seemed to leak from the tips occasionally. In their right hand was Kingdom Key, the entirety of it also covered in shadow. 

“Sora?” Goofy whispered. 

Sora idly examined himself, taking in his new appearance. 

One of the Heartless twitched, and Sora’s head snapped towards it quickly, piercing it with his gaze. 

And in a flicker, he was gone. 

One beat. 

Two beats. 

Suddenly, Sora reappeared, only inches away from it, his keyblade whipped around, leaving only a dark streak in the air as he beheaded it. 

The Dusks moved forward to attack, followed by the remaining Heartless. 

With a flick of his hand, Sora called up a shadowy barrier that the first few enemies bounced off of. He quickly retaliated, bringing his keyblade around and throwing it, sending it whirling like a buzzsaw, tearing through several Dusks and Neoshadows and destroying them. 

Donald and Goofy could only watch in horror as what appeared to be their friend ruthlessly tore apart the Heartless around him. 

“Gwarsh, I’m gettin’ kind of worried Donald…” Goofy whimpered. 

“Me too Goofy,” Donald said, his strange lisp becoming more pronounced. 

Sora continued his systematic decimation of the enemies around him, some of which he didn’t even bother to use his keyblade for, instead opting to reach out with his claws and tear them to pieces. 

With only a few Heartless left, Sora slammed his keyblade into the ground, spawning a large pool of oily darkness that caused Donald and Goofy to leap back in fright. Pushing himself on top of the weapon, he spun violently, causing large sparks and bolts of lightning to surge around the area, frying the last of the Heartless. 

Slowing to a stop, Sora stood silently, practically daring more enemies to show up. 

“Sora?” 

At the sound of Donald’s voice, Sora looked over at him. He turned to fully face Donald and Goofy, only to watch them cringe slightly. 

“Are you in there?” Goofy asked. 

Sora took one step forward, and nearly buckled as the darkness coating him quickly retreated, fading away. Using his keyblade as a crutch, Sora gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. 

“Sora!” Donald and Goofy shouted, rushing towards their friend. The managed to skid to a stop just short of bowling him over, worry evident on their faces. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, that sure looked scary!” 

“Did Xheanort do this? Where is he? I’ll kill him!” 

“Guys!” Sora said. “I’m fine, there’s no reason to worry!” 

He gave them his most reassuring smile, but there really wasn’t any way to talk himself out of this one. 

“Yes there is!” Donald shouted. “What was that thing you did earlier? It looked bad!” 

“Um… I don’t know?” Sora said unconvincingly. 

Donald scowled. 

**‘Aros, I just want to let you know that I totally blame you for this’** Sora grumbled. 

**‘Uh… I apologize?’**


	2. Chapter 2

“You what!”

Sora winced. Donald and Goofy had sat him down and made him explain what it was that he had just done.

Needless to say, Donald wasn’t exactly pleased.

 **‘Maybe I should have made something up,’** Sora said to Aros.

**‘Sora. They would have seen right through it.”**

Sora sighed.

“Sora! Are you listening to me! That’s dangerous!”

“Yeah,” Goofy added. “What if it’s Xheanort tryin’ to trick ya?”

Sora winced a second time. “I hadn’t thought of that…”

“Of course you didn’t! You never think!” Donald scolded.

“Hey!” Sora shouted, feeling insulted.

“Well? It’s true!”

Sora looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself.

 _“What if Donald’s right? What if I’m just being tricked?”_ he thought to himself. 

**‘Hey,’** Aros cut in. **‘I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but I promise you, I’m not Xheanort.’**

Sora didn’t hear him, too caught up in his worries. 

“Hey, cheer up Sora!” Goofy said, sensing Sora needed some reassurance. “I’m sure we can figure this out, and get rid of that darkness real quick!”

“Yeah!” Donald said. “I bet Master Yin Sid will know what to do!”

Sora nodded, and started to follow behind his friends to go back to Twilight Town.

“Yeah… You’re right…” He said. “Sorry about all this…”

**‘Sora? You’re not gonna go through with this are you?’**

Sora didn’t respond.

 **‘Sora?’** Aros repeated. **‘You’re starting to scare me here!’**

Sora stopped walking.

“Wait…” he said, causing Donald and Goofy to pause.

“What about Riku?” He asked. “Riku used the darkness when we fought Xemnas, and he turned out fine. So… why can’t I do the same?”

“Sora…” Goofy said, noting the way Sora seemed to be trembling.

“Sora,” Donald cut in. “Riku’s a Keyblade Master, of course he was going to be okay! And besides, he hasn’t used it since!”

“But, what does that have to do with anything!” Sora said. “Why can’t I do the same?”

“Sora! You’re not ready for something like that! You’re not a master remember?” Donald shot back.

“Uh… fellers?” Goofy said.

“Donald! I know I can do this! Just give me a chance and I’ll prove myself!” Sora pleaded.

“No Sora! You have to stop being so impulsive! Think for a change!”

“Guys?” Goofy asked, starting to get worried.

“What? I’m not _that_ impulsive!”

“Yes you are! You need to grow up! This is exactly why you failed the exam!”

Sora froze.

Donald slapped his hands over his mouth.

Sora sniffed.

“That’s…” Sora trailed off, not knowing how to respond to that.

He felt a lump form in his throat, and without a word, simply pushed his way past Donald and Goofy, and continued on his way back to town.

* * *

Sora wandered the streets of Twilight Town until he found himself sitting atop one of the many tall buildings. He looked out over the horizon, still feeling hurt by Donald’s words. They swirled around in his head relentlessly, playing over and over again.

The worst part was that Donald was right. This kind of behavior, his tendency to leap before he looked is exactly why he ended up failing the exam. That still didn’t make his words hurt any less.

Sora sighed. _“When was the last time we had an argument like this?”_ he thought.

Even now, he felt close to crying, but pushed down the urge. 

**‘Sora?’** Aros asked gently. **‘Are you okay?’**

 **‘Yeah, I’m fine,’** Sora replied.

**‘Sora. Don’t lie to me. Please.’**

Sora sighed. **‘Is what Donald said true? Are you trying to turn me into a vessel for Xheanort?’**

 **‘Sora, that’s not true!’** Aros said. **‘I would never hurt you! You’re… you’re my light.’**

**‘...How do I know you’re not lying to me? How can I trust you Aros?’**

Aros went silent for a moment.

**‘...Search your Heart Sora, you know I would never, ever hurt you.’**

Sora closed his eyes, searching himself for the answer he already knew.

Aros would never hurt him.

**‘...You’re right Aros. I’m sorry for doubting you.’**

**‘Hey, don’t sweat it!’** Aros reassured. **‘I know I don’t exactly have the friendliest appearance, and, well… I know that Darkness hasn’t really treated you very well...’**

Sora sighed. **‘But still, Donald’s right. I’m way to impulsive. It’s why I keep getting into trouble…’**

 **‘Sora, you’re like, 17. I’d be surprised if you weren’t a little childish still.’** Aros said.

**‘Still… I’m a keyblade wielder, I should be better. I can’t keep doing without thinking first!’**

**‘Well, if you want to be better, then you should start working on it.’**

Sora paused.

 **‘I’m serious,’** Aros continued **‘You’re much smarter than you think you are, you just need to start using that brain of yours before you leap headfirst into a battle.’**

**‘Yeah… I guess I should, huh…’**

**‘Cheer up Sora!’** Aros exclaimed. **‘I’ll be there to help you out every step of the way!’**

Although Sora still felt a little down, Aros’ words of encouragement definitely lifted his spirits.

 **‘Thanks Aros.’** Sora said gently, a small smile on his face.

**‘No problem.’**

It was at this point that Sora heard someone calling his name.

“Sora? Where are you!”

 _“That sounded like Donald,”_ Sora thought.

Scanning the streets of the town below, he quickly spotted Donald and Goofy wandering the streets, occasionally calling out for him.

“I should go talk to them,” he muttered to himself.

Backing up several paces, he quickly sprinted forward, taking a large running leap in their direction. As Sora soared overhead, his quickly shifted his body in preparation for a smooth landing, touching down on the pavement several feet behind his friends.

Standing up, he quickly dusted himself off before making his presence known.

“Donald? Goofy?” He called.

The two quickly whipped around at the sound of his voice, before rushing to him.

“Sora! Are you okay?” Goofy asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He glanced down towards Donald, and opened his mouth to speak to him.

“Listen, Donald-”

“Sora, I-”

They both stopped, wanting to let the other finish what they were saying first.

“Oh, uh, you can say what you wanted to say first,” Sora stammered.

“No, you can speak first,” Donald said.

Sora took a deep breath.

“Donald… I wanted to apologize. You’re right, I don’t… I don’t really look before I leap, and I need to get better at doing that.” 

He looked down. “I shouldn’t have just… left you guys like that.”

Donald shook his head. “No Sora, you don’t need to apologize. I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have said those mean things. I shouldn't have hurt your feelings like that.”

He looked at Sora pleadingly. “Can you forgive me?”

Sora swept Donald up in a hug. “Aw Donald! Of course I forgive you, you’re my friend!”

Goofy then swept the two of them up in a hug.

“A-hyuk! It’s great to see you two getting along again!”

The three of them laughed.

It was at that point Sora stomach growled loudly.

“Ah…” Sora blushed. “I guess it has been a while since we last ate…”

Donald shook his head teasingly. “Typical Sora…”

Then his stomach growled too.

Sora laughed, and then it was Donald’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Hey, how about we get something to eat at that Bistro we saw earlier?” Sora suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Goofy chimed in.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Sora said, leading the way.

As the trio headed down the street, making small talk and laughing all the while, Sora couldn’t help but feel lighter than ever.


End file.
